You are my first
by aya.aya.bluph
Summary: "Marah padaku?"/"Eh?"/"Masalah itu... ."/"Maksudmu?"/sesak memang namun menyenangkan. Seperti ada es krim rasa vanilla tau coklat yang membeku di dasar hati kalian lalu perlahan meleleh,mencair,memenuhi ruang hati,menjalarkan rasa hangat dan sejuk/RnR?


"**You are my first"**

**Author** : Ayaaa~~~

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** T dulu dahhh

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru ItaDei

**A/N** : Gampar saya yang seenak udelnye bikin fic baru padahal ada fic yang blum di update,, khuhuhu

Mumpung lagi puasa aya buat yang ringan dulu aja hoho

**WARNING** : AU, OOC gilak, Gaje, Typo(s) semoga tak adaaaa

**Chapter 1 : The baginning**

"Aaaarghhhhh Dei-Niichan!" teriak frustrasi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Matanya yang biru agak melebar akibat syaraf simpatis yang bekerja di tubuhnya. Agaknya gadis ini kesal terhadap orang yang ia panggil Niichan tadi.

"Ayolahh Imouto, aku kan hanya pergi selama dua hari bersama Itachi. Lagipula kau akan ditemani Sasuke!"

"Justru karena ia menemaniku! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Niichan, umurku sudah 16 tahun!"

"Hehhh... . Kau itu, padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Naru-chan!" Deidara, begitu pemuda itu dipanggil, mendengus kesal karena adiknya yang keras kepala tak mau menurut.

"Pokoknya, aku tak terima protes! Aku harus segera berangkat untuk orientasi dan kau harus menjadi anak baik di rumah, mengerti?" Ujar Deidara dengan nada yang agak memaksa.

"Cih! Niichan jahat!" Naruto hanya mendecih kesal membayangkan hal apa yang menimpanya dua hari kedepan.

"Ah, iya aku lupa! Kalian harus makan dirumah, hemat anggaran bulanan ya!" Nasihat Deidara kepada adiknya, meskipun orangtua mereka kaya tetapi mereka harus belajar hidup hemat.

"Hhh... Dei-niichan!" Naruto pun menyerah dan menuruti pesan Deidara.

**Ting Tong... Dei~, ini aku...**

Suara interphone terdengar dari ruang tengah dimana kedua saudara itu berada. Terlihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan menjalar di kedua pipi pemuda pirang.

"Nah, mereka sudah datang Naru-chan. Ayo kesana!" Ajak Deidara membimbing Naruto kearah pintu depan rumah mereka berdua. Ya, rumah mereka berdua karena mereka tinggal terpisah dengan orangtua agar bisa belajar mandiri.

"Aaa.."

**Klek Krieeeet...**

Pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati berplitur gelap itu terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok pemuda berparas tampan. Pemuda pertama berambut sepunggung dan diikat satu, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari pemuda di berambut gelap itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang kedua mempunyai rambut bermodel duckbutt seperti milik jin kazama*. Ia adalah adik Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ohayou Dei-chan, Naru-chan!" Sapa Itachi sambil mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii!" balas Naruto

"Ohayou, kita berangkat sekarang Tachi?" tanya Deidara yang sudah menjinjing travel bag di tangan kanannya.

"Yap! Nah, Sasuke, jaga Naru-chan baik-baik ya~!" pesan Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Hn, singkirkan tanganmu itu baka-aniki!" protes Sasuke karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"Okay, Aku pergi ya Naruto." Pamit Deidara lalu ia mencium pipi kanan Naruto.

"Aaa.."

"Dei-chan kenapa nggak cium pipiku juga?" Protes Itachi iri.

**Bletak**

"Bodoh! Ayo pergi!" Omel Deidara sambil menyeret Itachi keluar pagar. Disana ada motor hitam Itachi yang diparkir bersebelahan dengan motor merah milik Sasuke.

"Jaa Naruto, Sasuke!" Kata Itachi dan Deidara bersamaan saat motor yang mereka naiki mulai melaju.

Hening, suasana menjadi agak canggung saat sejoli itu sudah melesat pergi menghilang melalui sebuah gang di kompleks tersebut. Sasuke sedari tadi hanya berdiri menghadap pintu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Naruto merasa suasana yang tak mengenakkan ini harus segera dihentikan.

"Masuklah, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang agak aneh.

"Hn."

"Eh, kau tak membawa baju ganti?" heran Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke tak membawa apapun di tangan maupun punggungnya.

"Ada di motor." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Oooh, haha begitu ya... " keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto saat ia memaksakan tertawa. ia mengikuti Sasuke duduk di sofa, duduk di kursi sebelah kanan kursi Sasuke.

"..." Hening lagi.

"Ano... kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah." Seperti sebelumnya, datar dan malah terkesan lebih dingin.

"Ehh, tapi kan... Sebentar aku buatkan-"

**Grep**

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya. Kata-katanya terputus saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam Sasuke. Genggaman tangan itu terasa lembut namun erat, mengisyaratkan si empunya tangan agar tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Naru... ."

"L-lepaskan Sas-"

"Marah padaku?"

"Eh?" Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah saat mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, tak menyangka ia akan mendengat kalimat itu dari bibir Uchiha bungsu.

"Masalah itu... ." Tatapan mata Sasuke yang semulanya fokus ke mata Naruto mulai teralih. Ia menolehkan sedikit mukanya ke kanan menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata safir yang membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum, pandangan matanya meredup .

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"..." tak ada reaksi, Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Aku tak marah kok, tapi..." Jelas Naruto dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir ranumnya.

"Apa?" Pandangan Sasuke kembali terarah pada gadis dengan bola mata safir itu.

"...kesal" Bibir yang tadi menyunggingkan senyum tipis berganti dengan senyum kecut.

"K-kenapa?" Dengan ragu Sasuke menanyakan penyebab gadis dihadapannya kesal.

"Kau berpamitan dengan yang lain, kecuali aku..."

"Naru, kupikir kau marah padaku karena kejadian sebelum itu. Aku... aku takut kau tak mau menemuiku saat aku akan berpamitan." Terang Sasuke sambil terus menatap Naruto.

_[FLASHBACK]_

"_Ahahahaha ayo kejar akuuu!" _

"_Kyaaa"_

"_Ahahaha awas yaaa!"_

_Suara riang bocah-bocah berumur tujuh tahunan terdengar jelas saat istirahat sekolah. Mereka asik berlarian tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang mulai membasahi seragam mereka._

"_Hhh merepotkan sekali mereka." Keluh seorang bocah laki-laki berkuncir seperti nanas. Ia sedang berbaring di bawah pohon akasia sambil memperhatikan awan. _

"_..." Disamping bocah nanas itu duduk seorang bocah laki-laki dengan paras tampan berambut kebiruan. Ia sedang sibuk dengan buku cerita yang sedari tadi ia pegang._

"_Hei Sasuke." Sapa bocah nanas tadi._

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa yang kau baca sih?" Penasaran, bocah bernama Shikamaru itu penasaran dengan buku yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari pandangan teman sebangkunya._

"_Buku... ." Balas Sasuke datar._

"_... aku tahu kalau itu buku, maksudku buku apa?" geram Shikamaru karena pertanyaannya tak begitu digubris._

"_Buku kumpulan dongeng." _

"_Ohh... Pinjaman dari Naruto ya..."_

"_Hn."_

_Shikamaru menghela nafas, meskipun ia mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Sasuke._

"_OIII SHIKAMARU! SASUKE!" Teriak seorang bocah berambut cokelat berantakan sambil berlari kearah mereka berdua, membuat kedua orang yang sejak tadi terdiam menjadi kaget._

"_Berisik! Dasar kau Kiba!" ketus Shikamaru._

"_Eh, Shika! Aku tadi lihat kak Temari berangkat sekolah bareng cowok cakep!" tanpa menggubris kata-kata Shikamaru sebelumnya Kiba langsung mengoceh._

"_Maksudmu apa menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Shikamaru seakan tak berminat, padahal pipinya sudah mulai memerah._

"_Hahaha... aku tahu kok kalau kau menyukainya, Shika!" Kata Kiba dengan polosnya._

"_..." Shikamaru tak bergeming._

"_Hei, Shika?" Kiba mengeryit heran mengetahui temannya tak merespon. Ia menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan agar ia tersadar._

"_Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu, Shika?" Kiba memulai lagi saat ia yakin kalau Shikamaru sudah kembali dari dunianya sendiri._

"_A-APPA?" Jawab Shikamaru gelagapan, tadinya ia berbaring sekarang terduduk kaku."_

"_Haaahh, biasa sajalah Shika!" Kesal Kiba yang hampir tuli karena Shikamaru mendadak OOC._

"_Merepotkan!" Shikamaru kembali membaringkan punggungnya lalu memejamkan matanya, tak ingin menanggapi ocehan Kiba._

"_Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Celetuk Kiba setelah ditolak Shikamaru._

"_Hn?" Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kiba._

"_Ahh... kau itu kapan akan menyatakan perasaanmu ke Naruto?"_

"_..." Tak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke._

"_Hei, jangan pura-pura tak mendengar." Kesal Kiba karena tak ditanggapi._

"_Apa sih maumu?" Sasuke yang tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca pun turut kesal._

"_Heh Sasuke, Aku tahu kok kalau kau menyukai Naruto!" kata Kiba dengan lancar._

"_Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke datar._

"_HEI TEMAN-TEMAN! SASUKE SUKA NARUTO LOH!" Teriak Kiba dengan suara lantangnya, membuat teman-temannya yang asik bermain mengalihkan perhatian mereka._

"_Hei, Diam kau Kiba!" Geram Sasuke, perhatiannya kini telah teralihkan sepenuhnya dari buku yang ia pegang sejak tadi._

"_AKU BILANG SASUKE SUKA SAMA NARUTO!" Tambah Kiba yang membuat suasana menjadi riuh._

"_Ciee.."_

"_Aahh Sasuke suka sama Naruto ya.."_

_Berbagai komentar dari teman-temannya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, ia pun berdiri secara tiba-tiba._

"_MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU MENYUKAI NARUTO?" Teriak Sasuke, membuat semua orang yang mendengarkannya kaget bukan main._

"_TIDAK BOLEH?" Tambah Sasuke tak kalah keras dengan yang tadi, ia sudah sangat emosi karena Kiba._

"_..." Mendadak suasana hening._

_**Srak**_

_Suara langkah beradu dengan dedaunan kering menyadarkan Sasuke akan keberadaan bocah perempuan berambut pirang yang menatapnya tak percaya._

"_Sasu..ke.." Mata birunya membulat, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengar indera pendengarannya._

"_Naru-" Belum sempat mengucapkan nama bocah itu secara lengkap, bocah itu sudah membalikkan badannya, mulai berlari menjauh dari kerumunan siswa. Sasuke sudah pasti sangat kaget, antara malu bercampur senang dan takut karena telah mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ia jaga dengan lantangnya._

"_Tunggu dulu!"_

_Tak menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung mengejar Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Semakin ia menambah kecepatan larinya, Naruto juga semakin cepat berlari. _

_Dapat! Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto saat jarak mereka kurang dari setengah meter. Ia membuat tubuh Naruto berbalik agar menatapnya. Tapi, yang ia lihat bukan lagi paras manis Naruto, melainkan mata biru yang menyipit dan mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Naruto..."_

"_.. Le-lepaskan Sasuke.." Pinta Naruto sambil menahan isakannya._

_Ia melepasnya, melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Naruto. Membiarkannya berlari menjauh, ia yang masih terlalu belia terlalu kaget melihat air mata yang mengalir karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan kurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu._

"_Gomen.." ujar Sasuke lirih sambil menunduk._

[FLASHBACK END]

"Gomen, ini salahku." Lirih Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"..." Naruto terdiam merasakan tangan Sasuke yang agak gemetar saat mengatakannya.

"Eh? Naru?" Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar mendapati gadis yang ia genggam tangannya tadi menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, pelukan hangat.

"Aku disini..."

Kata-kata yang agak tidak sinkron dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke membalas pelukan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal..." ucap Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk dalam diam, ingin menenangkan lelaki yang ia sukai sejak dulu. Ya, ia sukai sejak dulu dan itu pun takkan pernah berubah.

Dan mulai detik itu, ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze menjadi saksi betapa kencangnya debaran jantung Naruto maupun Sasuke berpacu. Membuat mereka merasakan sesak di dada, sesak memang namun menyenangkan. Seperti ada es krim rasa vanilla tau coklat yang membeku di dasar hati kalian lalu perlahan meleleh, mencair, memenuhi ruang hati, menjalarkan rasa hangat dan sejuk di sekujur tubuh.

**TBC**

_*jin kazama, tau kan siapa? Yang versi manusianya devil jin di game tekken itu XD aya perhatiin mirip banget rambutnya, hohoho_

Yeey! Dan inilah karya rated T perdana saya ! :D

Ternyata menulis itu membutuhkan mood yang bagus ya ^0^/

Terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review

Aku masih belajar, jadi mohon bimbingannya :D


End file.
